Shall We Dance?
by SilverSilence14
Summary: Shadow needs dance lessons.


**Shall We Dance?**

It was a lovely Sunday morning. Church bells were ringing in the distance, birds singing in the trees, children laughing and giggling as they followed their parents to church. Yes, it indeed was a good morning. And Sonic was thoroughly enjoying it from the comfort of the tree, in which he was currently taking a sun nap in. Nothing could ruin this moment right now.

Ring! Ring!

Except that.

Sonic opened one eye and lazily pulled out his cell phone. "Better be a good reason from whoever's calling me," he mumbled. "I hate having interrupted naps. It's probably Tails or maybe Knuckles." He was surprised however, to see the caller was _not _Tails, nor was it Knuckles, but Shadow.

He was so surprised in fact. He missed the call. Sonic flinched, "Whoops, Shadow isn't going to be happy about that." He went to dial Shad's number and jumped as the phone started ringing again. Shadow again.

Flipping the phone open, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

Sonic frowned, "You know, a 'Hi, Sonic, how are you?' is a better question to ask first."

"Hi, Sonic. How are you? Good to know you're fine." Shadow responded, "Now where the heck are you?"

"I'm at the –"

"You better not be at home, I've been trying to call you for an hour."

"I'm not at-"

"It's bad etiquette to not answer the phone when someone is trying to call you."

"I'm sorry Shad's but-"

"And for Pete's sake tell me where you are already!"

Sonic frowned, "I'm at the park Shadow."

There was a silence, and, "See that wasn't so hard now was it."

Sonic looked to the sky, so much for a nice Sunday. "What do you need Shadow, you really aren't acting yourself, is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"One, You sound jumpy. Two, you keep cutting me off. Three, did I mention you sound jumpy." Sonic replied sarcastically. "I mean I know you're getting married Shad's and you have every right to be nervous, but try not to take it out me, I get enough pain from Eggman."

It was true after almost two years of dating, Shadow finally (after major pushing and encouragement from Sonic) popped the question to Rouge, who gladly accepted. Of course now that he was engaged, Shadow would have random moments of shock, as if he just realized he was engaged. He would occasionally drop the kitchen knife, stop in a mid yell, or just go wide eyed.

These random attacks had been going for over three months. Sonic was present for most, and he wouldn't be surprised if this was just another one of Shadow's 'moments'.

"No…No, it's not that," Shadow sighed, "Okay maybe it is a _little _about that."

"Well what's the problem then," Sonic said.

"Well…It's um…" Shadow stammer, then he mumbled off phone, "God, I can't believe this…I shouldn't be asking."

Sonic tapped his foot against the tree branch, "Sha-ads." He sighed, " Not, getting any younger on this end you know?"

"You know what?" Shadow said, he sounded frustrated with himself and tired, "Just forget it. Its nothing I can get you to help with, just forget I called." Then he hung up.

Sonic blinked and pulled the phone away, "Did he just hang up on me?" he said to no one in particular.

Hmmm.

He quickly pressed speed dial and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hmm, hello?"

"Hey, Shell, it's me Sonic."

"Hey blue! What can I do for you?"

Sonic grinned, "I want to know if you're busy at the moment,"

There was a shuffle, "I am actually busy right now. Rouge has Blaze and I out bridesmaid shopping. We're looking for dresses, if you don't know what that means."

Sonic sighed, twisting a leaf between his fingers, "Oh I know what it means," he flicked the leaf away, "It means you'll be shopping all day. I know you three. Though, I thought you hate wearing dresses?" he added, then he chuckled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I _do _hate wearing dresses, but this is for Rouge's wedding, I'm doing for her," Shelly said, "Sure, ask away."

"Have you noticed anything strange about Shadow?"

"You mean the random moments he's had since he became engaged?"

"I mean besides that."

"No, I haven't noticed anything,"

Sonic frowned, "Rouge hasn't mentioned anything?"

Shelly paused, then, "No, no she hasn't. Why? Is everything all right?"

Sonic shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it's nothing, just wanted to check with you just in case you knew something,"

"Sorry, nothing from me," Shelly said, and then she squealed, "Omg! Blaze that dress looks amazing on you!"

Sonic could hear Blaze in the background, "You think so? What do you think Silver will think of it?"

"He'll love it," Shelly gushed, she went back to the phone, "I've gotta go Sonic, let me know if everything is okay with Shads."

"I will," Sonic said, "Have fun dress shopping."

"I'll try," Shelly laughed, "Later blue."

"Later."

Sonic closed his cell phone, and slipped it behind his quills. So Shelly, had no idea what was up with Shadow, and Rouge hadn't mentioned anything. So there was only one way to find out. He'd have to ask Shadow himself.

Sonic hopped out of the tree and raced off to Shadow's apartment.

* * *

"Come on Shad's let me in!" Sonic said, shoving against the door.

"No," Shadow grunted from the other side, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I always visit you randomly," Sonic said, "That, and you hung up on rather mysterious conditions. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, now would you go? I have work to do. Wedding is two weeks away you know."

"Come on Shad's," Sonic whined, "I'll help you. What's your problem?"

"You're my problem, now get lost," the ebony hedgehog snapped.

Sonic sighed as he pushed against the door with his back, "You know, if you're going to be a married man we are going to have to work on this whole grumpy attitude thing."

Shadow pulled the door open, and Sonic yelped as he landed hard on his back. The azure hedgehog looked up, smiling, "See, letting me in wasn't so hard."

"You're not in yet," Shadow growled, "Now what do you want?"

Sonic pushed himself up onto his knees, "To help, you really sounded like you had a serious problem back there."

Shadow frowned, "Well, it's not really that serious. Serious is life threatening."

Sonic stood, "So let me help, if it's no big deal." He said.

Shadow said nothing.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, "Come on Shads, lost the wedding ring?"

"No."

"The invitations?"

"No,"

"What? Don't have suit?"

"I have a suit."

"Rouge having second thoughts,"

"No."

"Then what!" Sonic cried, "Come one Shads! I'm running out of ideas here."

Shadow sighed, and looked at the ceiling. He wasn't answering, but Sonic waited, as hard as it was, he just tapped his foot.

"It's Rouge," Shadow said finally, "She wants me to dance."

Sonic laughed, "That's it? That's your problem?" he smiled, "What are you telling me you can't dance?"

Shadow sighed, and to Sonic's shock, slowly nodded. The next three words seemed unbelievable, " I can't dance." Shadow said, "I was never taught how."

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh. _Sonic thought as Shadow continued.

"Rouge keeps going on about how excited she is," Shadow said, "But I don't …..dance."

_Don't laugh._

"So I thought you would know something" Shadow said, "But then I was having second thoughts as you clearly noticed,"

_Do. Not. Laugh._

Shadow sighed, "Rouge means the world to me, and I wanted to make this wedding special for her. But I just can't dance."

_Dam__ Broke._

Sonic burst out into laughter, nearly falling over. Ignoring Shadow's glare as his laughter continued, Sonic felt tears spring into his eyes, his lungs were gasping, begging for air, but he kept on laughing.

Shadow, clear of the nervous stage, was back to his old self, "This isn't _funny _faker."

"Oh, you are so right, Shad's," Sonic said, his voice shaky from still laughing, he wiped tears from his eye, "It's downright hilarious."

Shadow growled, he looked about ready to shove the Hero of Mobius right out the door, and down three flights of outdoor concrete stairs. "So-onic…." He warned.

Sonic's laughter slowly died, and he straightened, his sides aching, "It's really no big deal though Shad's" he chuckled.

"Not, to you apparently-" Shadow began.

"I'll just teach you," Sonic said, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

Shadow's jaw hung open for a moment, before he shook his head, "Excuse me?"

Sonic grinned, " I'll teach you to dance."

"But-"

"You've only got two weeks till the wedding, no time to hire a dance teacher,"

Shadow frowned, "But you don't dance."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Uh don't you remember?" he pointed to himself, "I was a Prince, remember? Dancing was one of the priorities, Sonia made sure of that,"

Shadow paused, "But that…was a long time ago,"

"Besides," Sonic added, "I've danced with Shell, and she is an excellent dancer, we taught each other. So what do you say to it?"

Shadow shifted, "I don't know…"

Sonic said, "Ah come one Shad's this could be fun, you want to make Rouge happy don't you?"

Shadow looked away for a moment, before looking back nodding, "Yes," he said.

The former prince grinned, and stepped fully inside, "Good," he said, closing the door behind him, "Your lessons start now."

* * *

"This feels weird,"

"You wanted to learn to dance didn't you?"

"Yes, but couldn't we-"

"I'm the **best, **you can get Shad's, you've seen Shelly, and I've taught her almost everything she knows."

"Yes, but….." Shadow stared as Sonic, clearly frustrated, "Are the candles really necessary?"

They were currently in Shadow's kitchen merged with living room section of the apartment. Candles lit the darkened room on the counter tops, tables, and candle stands. Lighting the room in a warm glow.

Sonic sighed, "It's to 'set the mood'. Now would you quit your whining and put your hands on my hips."

The azure hedgehog reached out and grabbed Shadow's right hand, setting it down on his hip, were it remained awkwardly.

"I'm not whining," Shadow said, "But do we really have to be this close?"

Sonic looked up at the ebony hedgehog frowning, "Unfortunately, yes, don't go thinking this is a dream boat for me either. Nevertheless, we have to teach you to dance, one way or another. Believe me, if this wasn't required, I'd be keeping my distance from you as much as possible."

Sonic began moving, "Let's get this over with shall we?" After a moment or two of moving around Sonic made his first instruction, "Okay for one, your footwork is terrible. Your feet are too close, brace yourself but be care-FUL!"

Sonic who had gently been pushing Shadow's feet out, had his instruction turn into a cry as they slid out, lurching forward, "Damn it!" Shadow cursed, "Kitchen floor is slippery!" Shadow's hand tightened around Sonic's hand, the fingers crunching in discomfort,

"Ow!"

Shadow looked at Sonic, as the azure hedgehog pulled his hand away, shaking it in pain, "Sorry."

Sonic flashed him a look, "Just be careful. Your hands should be light. You'll be dancing with a woman not the Hero of Mobius."

As the continued Sonic rolled his eyes, "Maybe I should just tell Rouge she is marrying a weirdo and save myself the trouble." Shadow remained silent as Sonic returned to teaching him.

"You're too tense. You need to relax more Shads." Sonic explained, "And don't you dare take your hand away from my waist."

They moved down the living room floor, "Just pretend I'm Rouge."

There was smirk in Shadow's voice as he replied, "Rouge is blue?"

"Oh, just use your imagination."

Sonic spun around, his back against Shadow, "Careful here, watch your feet," he said, "There is a lot a fancy foot work here. You don't want to trip over me now do you?" He tugged lightly on Shadow's hands, "and don't hold me too loosely, I'm not breakable you know."

Shadow nodded, "Sorry."

Sonic spun under his arm, "Now after the turn you should be holding me close-ER!" Sonic grunted as he fell into Shadow, "Erm. Okay, too close. Defiantly too close."

* * *

Two hours went by, Sonic instructing the Ultimate Lifeform bit by bit. Step by step. Doing the same thing repeatedly, until he got it down, then moving on and repeating the process.

"On the plus side," Sonic said, "You're not stepping on my feet anymore. Perhaps you're not a lost cause after all."

Shadow smirked, "I'm a fast learner."

Sonic spun under Shadow's arm, pulling out, their hands still connected, "Now that's more like it!"

He spun back in and Shadow smirked, "So Rouge can dance like this."

"Of course! Better even."

"Better?"

Sonic smiled, "Of course. Contrary to all available evidence, and seeing as I am not accustomed to playing the female roll…"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I never would have guessed. You're good."

Sonic frowned, "I'm going to save you further torment, by just taking that as a compliment."

"Speaking of Rouge," Sonic added, grabbing Shad's shoulder, "It's a good thing she isn't here," he said as Shadow dipped him, "Because she would _never, _and I mean _never, _let you live this down."

"A-hem."

Shadow and Sonic looked up, still in the dip, and lo and behold, "Rouge!" Shadow gasped, his eyes were wide.

"Oh, don't let me spoil your fun boys," she teased.

Now it was Sonic's turn to pale, as Shelly stepped out from behind Rouge, Blaze giggling behind her. "You boys were doing well," Shelly, grinned.

Shadow dropped Sonic to the floor with a hard thud. "Rouge, this isn't what it-"

Rouge turned on her heel, grinning, "After all, we aren't married, _**yet."**_

The females left, laughing. And Shadow covered his face, completely embarrassed. "I'm so going to kill you Sonic," he whimpered, "Then I'm going to kill myself."

Sonic sat up, rubbing his head, and upper neck.

"At least you know how to dance now."

**And we can all say, two weeks later for the wedding, Shadow was one of the the best dancers there. ;) But the rest of the wedding guests could not understand the laughter the came from Rouge, Shelly, and Blaze during the wedding party. And Silver, couldn't but help and notice the looks of pure embarrassment that Sonic and Shadow had. Why? The world would never know ;)**

* * *

**This was an old fic I stumbled across, so I thought I would just post it while I worked on The Lost World, because it was actually kinda funny. The writing is a little rough, but I'm too lazy to edit it. I wonder how old it actually is? That and I must have been on a sugar high, or it must have been 3 in the morning when I wrote this. Because, wow, what was it thinking.**

**Anyway, enjoy this little bit of humor. I'll see you soon!**


End file.
